


Netflix and Eating Out

by quill_n



Series: sin [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (slight) Praise Kink, F/F, Genderbent Characters, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shirabu is a bottom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_n/pseuds/quill_n
Summary: The older girl shifted closer, wrapping her arms around the front of Shirabu's waist. That was when she noticed that Shirabu wasn't even wearing shorts—just those lacy panties that she definitely knew Semi liked. She drew in a short breath as her fingers pressed lightly against the inside of her girlfriend's thighs. Shirabu kept her eyes on the screen. She didn't seem to react—or did she? Was she purposely pressing her hips back like that?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Netflix and Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite fond of fem! SemiShira haha~  
> If anyone knows my IG then then this should be pretty obvious lol

Semi felt Shirabu sigh contentedly against her shoulder. They were curled up on the bed, a blanket draped loosely over their shoulders, letting Netflix play in the background for white noise.

It had been a long day for both of them. Semi had been stuck filing papers for hours. _That_ resulted in a dull, irritated case of sensory overload that dragged out six hours into twenty-six. Even the song that was stuck in her head—one she usually thoroughly enjoyed—became a relentless, dreary beat that only made her headache worse. She knew it was worse for Shirabu, though. It _must_ have been worse for her because she came home that evening half-asleep and grumbling about one of her idiot classmates. She grumpily made herself a cup of tea and then went into the office to finish some extra studying with only a quiet, "Love you, too," to Semi as she left.

A couple hours later, after she showered and pulled on one of her band tees, Semi found that Shirabu had retreated back to their bedroom to curl up under the sheets and try to de-stress. The ash-blonde had her own hair tied up in a loose ponytail, but Shirabu let her hair down for the night. She was sitting on the bed, wearing an oversized hoodie that originally belonged to Semi, her long, straight, copper hair hanging prettily over her shoulders, and a blanket covering her legs. The T.V. was turned on with Netflix playing, and the younger setter beckoned for Semi to join her. It wasn't until she had settled in behind her, pulling the blanket so it wrapped both of them in its calming warmth, that Semi realized that Shirabu was wearing some unnecessarily revealing thigh-high stockings.

Did she wear those to work? Was she just so tired that she didn't bother to take them off? Or was she trying to gain something more right now than just Netflix and cuddles?

The older girl shifted closer, wrapping her arms around the front of Shirabu's waist. That was when she noticed that Shirabu wasn't even wearing shorts—just those lacy panties that she _definitely_ knew Semi liked. She drew in a short breath as her fingers pressed lightly against the inside of her girlfriend's thighs. Shirabu kept her eyes on the screen. She didn't seem to react—or did she? Was she purposely pressing her hips back like that?

Semi rested her fingers there for a few moments longer, contemplating. Then, she withdrew them in favor of pulling her girlfriend into a hug from behind. She pressed her face into the crook of Shirabu's neck, inhaling softly. The younger setter smelled of vanilla and fall, like a candle store or a café. Semi nuzzled her nose into her hair, perfect and silky, even after a stressful day. The ash-blonde tightened her grip around the brunette's waist, wondering how her girlfriend could be so damn perfect no matter what. Shirabu snuggled closer in response, sighing once more at these soft touches. The movement sent a small flurry of butterflies through Semi's chest, and the feeling shifted down to her pelvis when she felt Shirabu rolling her hips back again.

Semi pressed her own hips forward as she brushed copper hair out of the way. She leaned forward, pressing tender kisses against the pale skin. Shirabu hummed affectionately. Semi nipped at her neck, and the hum turned into a moan.

A burst of confidence brought Semi to bolden her affections. She slowly trailed her hands up Shirabu's torso, back down, then slipped her left hand under the hoodie. Her fingers traced over smooth skin, and she heard the younger girl gasp at the contact. Semi let her other hand move back down to the top of Shirabu's thighs. She dragged a thumb over her panties, applying just enough pressure to feel Shirabu shiver and toying with the undergarment as long as she dared, enjoying how wet the fabric soon became under her touch. The hand under the hoodie moved further up, going above Shirabu's abdomen to grasp her left breast. Semi grinned at the satisfying cry that escaped her girlfriend's lips.

She paused, removing both her hands. Shirabu let out a soft whine, but she cut herself off when Semi shifted to remove her panties. She pulled her legs up to make the task easier, and Semi resumed her previous position once the undergarment was discarded.

One hand fondled her breast, and the other moved in between her legs. Shirabu squirmed. Their interactions became ten times as intimate without any fabric separating them. Semi rubbed her thumb around her girlfriend's clit, earning a tender moan from her. Fingers found themselves pressing past wet lips, one, two slipping gently inside her, and Shirabu let out a whine at the feeling, letting her legs spread automatically.

"Is this okay?" Semi whispered, gently squeezing her breast to grab her attention.

"Mhmm…" Shirabu nodded lazily.

At the consent, Semi started moving her hand. She started slow, of course, so she didn't unintentionally hurt her lover. When Shirabu squirmed, grinding her hips into Semi's hand, the latter picked up her pace. She listened to the wet sound of her fingers sliding in and out of Shirabu, as well as the sweet moans that filled the air around them. Oh, how she loved those noises.

Semi slowed down her pace to scissor her fingers, adding a third, and Shirabu bucked her hips in response. The older girl continued, letting her fingers spread that tight heat. All the while, her other hand continued fondling her breast. Shirabu whimpered in response, biting her sleeve to muffle the noise. She wouldn't admit it, not to Semi or to anyone else, but Shirabu really needed this today. Med school was a mess. After lots of work and struggling and having to put up with her annoying classmate who couldn't get it through his thick skull that she _wasn't into guys_ , a night alone with her girlfriend was just what she needed.

She drew in a sharp breath when Semi ran her thumb over her clit again, and gasped once more when she ran her other thumb over her nipple. Pleasure rippled through Shirabu's body, and she shivered, moaning and rolling her hips down more desperately. Semi picked up the pace, thrusting her fingers into Shirabu faster, _faster_ , pushing the latter dangerously towards the edge. She wailed, feeling like she was both floating above the clouds and weighed down to the ground at the same time, and Semi continued until she finally spilled over the edge, letting out an erotic cry, mouthing at Semi's name.

Semi stopped moving her hand, but Shirabu continued grinding her hips against her fingers, not-so-quietly riding out her orgasm. The ash-blonde waited until Shirabu's movements had slowed and she slumped back against Semi's shoulder, gasping and shuddering.

Semi then pulled her fingers out and lifted them to Shirabu's lips. "Suck," she ordered

The brunette opened her mouth and obediently started sucking. She whimpered at the taste of her own cum, her voice sending soft vibrations around Semi's fingers. The older girl finally released Shirabu, admiring the blush on her face, and licked up any remaining wetness on her fingers.

"Good girl. Now, lean back for me, Baby," she instructed.

She got up, grabbing Shirabu's hips and pulling her towards the edge of the bed. After propping a pillow up behind her girlfriend's back, she stationed herself between the younger girl's legs, gently spreading her knees apart. Shirabu, now starting to emerge from her post-orgasm haze, gave her a wide-eyed look.

Semi grinned. "Relax while I eat you out, Babe."

The moment her lips met Shirabu's pussy, the latter let out a filthy moan. Semi dragged her tongue over the sensitive folds, savoring the sounds that escaped her girlfriend's throat. Shirabu ground down on her tongue, shivering when Semi lingered over her clit. She sucked at the sensitive nub, and the younger girl let out an obscene cry, still sensitive.

"Nghh… ahh… hah…!! E-Eita!"

She squirmed, struggling to hold back her moans. Semi reached up one hand to grab Shirabu's, intertwining their fingers together as she continued to lick at her clit. She let her other hand rest on Shirabu's hip, holding her still enough to do her job. The younger setter tightened her grip on Semi's hand, desperate for something to ground herself. Despite _just_ recovering from her previous orgasm, she already felt ready to spill over the edge once more. _Too soon_ , she told herself, trying to hold back, but another wail forced its way out of her throat as Semi intensified her sucking, and Shirabu involuntarily convulsed, feeling herself climaxing again.

She didn't get a chance to catch her breath as the ash-blonde didn't stop her assault. She moved away from Shirabu's clit to lick at her entrance, slipping the tip of her tongue inside without hesitation, reveling in the way her girlfriend keened, her legs trembling. She knew that she would soon have Shirabu begging at her mercy if she kept this up for long enough, and that was exactly what her goal was.

"Ahh—!! Nh… E— _hah_ —E-Eita!" Shirabu mumbled, struggling to form words through her gasps and moans. "P-Please… _please_ …!"

Semi lifted her legs onto her shoulders, pressing her tongue deeper inside her. Shirabu rolled her hips down, shuddering at the friction as her clit met Semi's nose. The older girl started thrusting her tongue in and out of Shirabu, lapping at her juices and earning a sharp _keen_ from her. She continued her motions, downright tongue-fucking her girlfriend, relishing the feeling of her walls pressing against her mouth, and simply enjoying the taste of _Shirabu_ , who shut her eyes, feeling tears threatening to spill from the overstimulation.

" _Ahh_ — Babe, it's _too much_ — _please!_ " she cried, letting the tears fall as she came once again.

Semi drank all of her in before returning to Shirabu's clit, untangling her hand from the latter's in order to slip two fingers back into her. Her other hand remained on Shirabu's hip. She didn't hesitate to start fingering her, sending the younger girl into a state of pure pleasure. The additional stimulation from her tongue stroking against her clit only descended her further into ecstasy. Shirabu _sobbed_ , covering her eyes with one arm and gripping the sheets with her other. Her legs, still trembling, tightened against Semi's shoulders. She shivered, grinding her hips to chase at the pleasurable threat of another release.

" _Babe_ , please— It's too much— please, _please_ —"

Her fingers quickened, drawing another orgasm from Shirabu. The brunette writhed against the feeling, moaning and shuddering and absolutely _gone_.

"Fuck, please— Babe— _Ah_ — I can't—"

Her thighs squeezed around Semi's head, and Semi _growled_ , grabbing Shirabu's thighs in a possessive grip, holding her down and forcing her to hold still. The latter whined, feeling completely vulnerable, being spread out like this. She automatically threw her arms down to push away Semi's hands, but she could do little more than paw helplessly. Despite her newfound restraints, she rolled her hips defiantly, trying to get away from the friction, or get more of it, she couldn't tell, and all the while, Semi continued licking and sucking and _assaulting_ her pussy.

"I c— _hah_ —an't… I _can't_ , please…!"

Shirabu is unsure of how much time goes by, completely under Semi's power. The only thing she can focus on is the buildup towards her final climax. She felt Semi press her tongue back inside her again. Wet muscle slid along desperate, soaking walls as she licked inside of her. Shirabu was barely aware of Semi releasing her thighs to grasp her hands instead, lacing their fingers together gently, before—

" _AH! FUCK_ —"

She yelled out, begging, writhing, and crying, as she finally reached her fourth—or was it fifth?—orgasm. Incredible shudders of pleasure shot up her spine, making her body shake and her toes curl. She groaned, feeling overwhelmed and satisfied at the same time. Semi gladly lapped up the liquid, listening to Shirabu gasp for breath as she came down from her high.

"Good girl," Semi whispered, though she wasn't sure Shirabu even heard her since she looked like she was on the verge of passing out.

She let go of Shirabu's legs, and the latter immediately let herself collapse, breathing deeply. The older setter looked at her, wondering if she had been expecting Semi to go as far as she did. Then again, she would have stopped her if she didn't like it. Semi got up to collect a couple glasses of water and clean herself up, also grabbing a damp cloth for Shirabu. When she returned, though, she found her girlfriend already curled up under the blanket, dozing off with a satisfied smile on her face, so she took a sip from her own glass, set both cups down on the side table, and snuggled up next to Shirabu.

"I hope I didn't go too far," she said, watching the brunette's caramel eyes carefully.

Shirabu hummed. "No. That was good. Really good." She sighed, leaning into Semi's chest. "I love you. So much."

Semi blinked at her. She usually wasn't _this_ affectionate. _She usually isn't that submissive, either_ , she thought. _Was she upset about something? Did something happen at work?_ But the peaceful look on her girlfriend's face as she let sleep claim her chased any worries away. Semi smiled and reached for the blanket, which had half-fallen off the side of their bed during their festivities, and bundled Shirabu and herself into it as gently as she could have without waking the other. She reached for the remote, turned off the T.V., pressed a loving kiss to Shirabu's forehead, and fell asleep, thinking about how lucky she was to have that perfect copper-haired girl in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fantastic at writing smut but it gives me something to do in my free time.  
> lmk if there's any spelling or grammar errors lol


End file.
